seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Arleigh
(born March 17, 1927), more commonly known as just Jonathan Arleigh, is the male protagonist of the three fan fictions set in the World of Gourd Roger: the One Fate, Third Age and Kaizoku no Blin series. He was named Juanito Henriquez, bearing the surname of his mother until 1939 when he decided to change his name in memory of his father. Along with his female counterpart and adoptive sister Johanne O. Marley, he established the Purple Rose Pirates which underwent under several names such as the Purple Ragtime Pirates, the Tendokyo Thirteen, the Confusian Crew and the Marley-Arleigh Alliance. He ate the Pika Pika no Mi, a Logia-type that granted him the power to control and become at will. His dream is to find "what truly makes him happy" and get out of his anxieties and depression. After the defeat of Los Peregrinos member Ambrose Gathenhielm, he became the interim of Bohemia Island in the . He is a member of the present generation of the Arleigh Family, one of the 20 Rogue Families with the . This happened after the disappearance of his father Shiraz D. Arleigh and the death of his mother Charita Henriquez during the Defense of Tendokyo. He survived along with his younger brother Santino Enriquez. Through his heritage, he is a descendant of Arleigh D. Sigur who was behind the program and his contemporary Juan Garcia Henriquez who was a former member of the Yonko. This family was also associated with the royal family of Amaterasu as their true royal family and their point of origin. He was also linked being friends to fellow Rogue Families member Kyric-Hacki D. Stonewall as well as the adoptive family member of Johanne O. Marley and her father Olivierre O. Marley. As a result of his adventures and battles that involved the Peregrinos, the Marines and the Four Dragons, he is known worldwide for being a "silent but violent" threat to the very stability of powers among both government and criminal institutions. This comes from his reserved personality but a violent, near-psychopathic reactions when enraged. Appearance Jonathan is a tall but youthful-looking man. He has thick hair that is usually arranged with bangs or fringe. He also has light skin and fair complexion. What differs before and after the timeskip are the color of his hair and eyes as effects of the "integration" of his devil fruit to his body as it turns from -appearing powers into its true Logia form. His favorite outfits are collared dress shirts and long . He may change his lower clothes into shorts from time to time, usually to adapt to the hot climate in their location. This was first seen in Kwanzaa Island in . He also wears glasses after the timeskip in order to "prevent additional unwilling bursts of ". Only Johanne knows that Jonathan can still see correctly without his glasses and he can actually control his Haki bursts. Before the timeskip The eighteen year-old Jonathan has dark brown hair and green eyes. With the right lighting and camera angles, his hair might appear black. After the timeskip He Category:One Fate Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sky Island Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Category:Martial Artist Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Arleigh Family Category:Super Rookie Category:The Next Rookies Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsman Category:Purple Ragtime Pirates Category:Thief Category:Repo Men Category:The Superstar Generation Category:King